ten day's for handphone
by Author Gokil
Summary: Kisah seputar gank Akatsuki yang terkenal badernya sedunia (?), tetapi tidak kuat buat membeli hp. Not Yaoi, just for fun. For M Holis Pain Akatsuki


Author: gimane? Sudah hafal dialognye, Sasori?

Sasori: udah dong.

Sutradara(namanya Lily): bisa dimulai?

Sasori: *mengangguk*.

Lily: tuh dialognya dah benar?

Author: benarlah! Masa' gak percaya sih kalo naskah aye tuh benar!.

Lily: oh, ya-ya! *duduk senderan* dah siap belom Akatsuki?

Akatsuki: DAH!

Lily: kalo gitu, Ready, Action!

**TEN DAY'S FOR HANDPHONE**

**WARNING: dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, stroke, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?).**

**a/n: maaf ya, jika fanfic ini masih ada kekurangan ataupun kata-kata yang terlalu gimana gituh, tolong dimaafkan. Ingin mencoba ke gendre humor. Isi fanfic ini hanya sekedar lucu-lucuan. Dan tidak ada yang Yaoi-an.**

**Sasori pov's.**

Sinar matahari yang terang disore hari. Suasana perkotaann Tokyo, yang begitu ramai, bahkan, sangat ramai. Mobil-mobil berlaju dengan cepat dan juga ada yang berhenti karena lampu merah. Yup, karena ini waktu pulang orang kerja dan anak-anak Sma Konoha pulang.

Begitu juga denganku dan teman-teman seperjuangan (?) eh, maksudnya Gank Akatsuki. Kami berjalan melalui trotoar. Kenapa tidak pake bis? Karena kami ketinggalan. Alhasil, jalan kaki kesekolah yang lumayan jauh.

Aku melihat sekitar, orang-orang begitu cepat jalannya, apalagi wanita karir yang ku temui sehabis keluar toko sayuran yang kulewati ketika baru belok ke jalan satu arah. Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah pukul 03.40 PM. Bagiku aku tak begitu panik jam segitu, karena kami biasa pulang malam.

Kami berhenti disebuah toko _Hanphone _yang katanya sih toko yang paling laris dikota ini. Kami menempelkan muka dikaca. Beragam hp bagus dipajang. Iler kami mulai berjatuhan. Tapi, itu belum seberapa. Mata kami tertuju pada hp_ Apple_ merek baru. Iler kami terus berjatuhan hingga membanjiri jepang *dihajar rame-rame*.

"wah, hape yang canggih!" kata Deidara mulai bicara.

"hmm.. kalo aku minta ama ortu, nanti Sasuke ngiri." Keluh Itachi yang masih tetap ngiler (?).

"kalian masih beruntung punya ortu! Aku hanya tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek! Menyebalkan!" keluhku juga. Tapi, tetap berharap punya hp itu.

"paling-paling kagak diturutin." Celoteh Kisame.

"aku akan menebok celenganku. Apa itu cukup?" kata Zetsu.

"paling hanya cukup beli _dorayaki_ saja." Ejek Itachi. Semuanya tertawa termasuk aku. Zetsu _Sweetdrop._

Aku masih memikirkan hp Apple itu. Hp Apple memang sudah kuidam-idamkan sejak lama. Aku mulai mikir.

Nebok uang celengan? Kan baru kutebok seminggu yang lalu, jadi mana cukup sekarang.

Minta sama kakek dan nenek? Pasti nanti diceramahin lagi. Sebal!

Nyolong? Kalau itu jangan deh!

Terus apa! Pikirku. Lalu, terlintaslah ide yang menurutku cukup aneh tetapi meyakinkan.

"bagaimana kalo minta sama guru Kakuzu?" usulku. Yang pertama protes adalah Kisame Hoshigaki.

"kagak-kagak! Nanti suruh latihan _silat_ yang keras lagi!" .

"no-no! Aku gak mau pake Counterpain lagi!" tambah Deidara. Yang masih trauma karena latihan battle silat melawanku dan kakinya cedera pada waktu itu.

"wah, ide yang bagus!" Kata Zetsu setuju. Semuanya langsung mengarah ke Zetsu.

"APA YANG BAGUS?!" bentak semuanya kecuali aku dan Zetsu. Zetsu langsung merinding.

"eng-enggak kok." Balas Zetsu. Pegawai toko hp jalan ke arah jendela dan memarahi kami.

"HEH KALIAN LAGI! KALIAN LAGI! PERGI SANA ATO MAU SAYA TERIAK MALING!" .

"iya-iya bang! Kami akan pergi!" kata Itachi ketakutan. Kami langsung berlari menjauhi toko itu.

"oh, begitu."kata Itachi mengerti. Aku menjelaskan usulku tadi sambi berjalan.

"kenapa gak kita coba saja?" usul Zetsu. Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Deidara yang tampaknya masih kesal sama keputusanku ditoko tadi.

"pokoknya bagaimanapun juga aku tak setuju!" protes Deidara.

"nanti dia akan setuju kok begitu kita melakukannya nanti." Bisikku kepada Itachi yang berada disebelahku. Kami berbelok ke arah komplek rumah guru Kakuzu.

"eh, itu bukannya Madara?" tanya Pain. Dia baru ikut dengan kami setelah ia melihat kami berjalan melewati rumahnya. Rumahnya Pain 'kan tidak jauh dari rumah guru Kakuzu. Tadi dia tidak masuk ke sekolah karena bangunnya telat. Itu katanya. Kami terhenti begitu melihat Madara.

"ngapain tuh Madara bersiin halaman guru Kakuzu?" kata Nagato.

"mungkin dihukum. 'kan dia sering iseng mecahin kaca rumah guru Kakuzu." Balas Kisame.

"pastilah dia yang selalu membuat masalah." Kataku. pantas Deidara tidak masuk sekolah. Dihukum sama guru Kakuzu (lagi).

"memangnya kau yakin rencana ini berhasil?" tanya Deidara.

"tumben kau nanya! Katanya gak setuju." Ejek Zetsu.

"apaan sih! Cuman nanya doang!" balas Deidara takut ketahuan bohongnya.

"alasan saja." Balas Zetsu lagi.

"pasti berhasil kok! Siapa yang gak bisa tahan dari jurus yang satu ini." Jawabku. Lalu kami mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Kakuzu.

"masih mo mecahin kaca rumah saya lagi!" omel Kakuzu terhadap Madara yang sedang menata halaman rumah guru Kakuzu.

"iye-iye! Ane minta maaf." Balas Madara pakai logat betawi. Entah kenapa Madara bisa bahasa betawi mungkin yang nulis skenario film ini udah ngaco *dihajar Author*.

Kami pun datang dan berlutut dihadapan guru Kakuzu serta memasang muka dan mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy-eye no jutsu', yang kami pelajari dari Fuuma Kotaro.

Author: cut! Ini kok ada Fuuma Kotaro sih! Ini Fandomnya naruto! Bukan Sengoku Basara!

Sasori: kan saya lakuin sesuai skenarionya mbak Author!

Author: *ngotot*(takut ketahuan) jangan ngeles deh! Saya potong gaji kamu!

Sasori: *kunai-in Author*.

Maaf-maaf ada gangguan sebentar dari salah satu Aktor yang error ini *digampar Sasori*. Back to Story.

**Sasori pov's**

"guru Kakuzu! Kami minta hape Apple terbaru dong!" pinta kami dengan 4lay-nya. Kami melihat Madara yang juga ikut melakukan 'aksi' kami yang begitu 4lay demi hp yang membuat kami ngiler se-ember (?).

"guru Kakuzu! saya juga minta hape Apple yang terbaru! Saya 'kan sering membantu guru!" tutur Madara yang juga ngeluarin jurus 'puppy-eyes no jutsu'.

Lalu Guru Kakuzu mondar-mandir sambil mikir. Sesekali berhenti, kemudian mondar-mandir lagi. Nih orang mikir apa ngerjain kita sih!

**3 menit kemudian...**

Guru Kakuzu masih mondar-mandir. Aku menengok kiri sebentar, aku melihat Deidara yang udah mulai capek. Tapi, tidak menghilangkan (?) jurus 'puppy eyes no jutsu'.

**5 menit kemudian...**

"guru Kakuzu! kok lama banget sih mikirnya! Tinggal bilang iya aja repot!" teriak Zetsu yang udah kagak tahan dengan posisi 'puppy eyes no jutsu'. Pain yang berada disamping menutup mulut Zetsu.

HUMP

"hush diam!" bisik Pain. Zetsu melepaskan tangan Pain yang menutup mulutnya.

"hosh, hosh, ane kagak bisa nafas!" balas Zetsu.

"hush! Ngomong lagi!" bisik Pain lagi. Lalu, guru Kakuzu berhenti mondar-mandirnya. Aksi kami ketahuan deh!

"wah,wah! Mau minta hape pake segala ngeluarin jurus beginian! Kagak mempan bagiku." Kata guru Kakuzu. "aku sudah aksi kalian tadi! Cuman lama-lamain saja." Lanjut Kakuzu. Kami semua pada _sweetdrop._

"jadi, guru mau beliin hape Apple itu buat kita?" tanyaku.

"nggak.".

"ayolah guru! Kami 'kan sudah menjadi murid teladan diklub silat guru Kakuzu! Lagipula, orang tua kami juga gak mampu beli gituan! Masa' selalu pake hape mektron sih." Pinta Itachi memohon.

"guru! Saya 'kan belom punya hape." Tambah Madara.

"memangnya hapemu yang nokia jadul tuh kemana?" tanya Nagato.

" 'kan dah rusak waktu gak sengaja masukin ke dalam mesin cuci." Jawab Madara. Nagato _sweetdrop_.

"hmm.. bagaimana kalau kalian membereskan rumah saya selama 10 hari? 10 hari itu saya jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Nanti pulang saya akan kasih kalian hape Apple ?" usul guru Kakuzu. Kisame, Deidara, dan Itachi protes.

"kok kayak gitu sih guru!"

"minggu ini saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya banyak kegiatan estrakulikuler!"

"kalau saya banyak jadwal pdm disekolah!"

"yaudah! Kalo ada waktu senggang kalian bersiin rumah saya." Jawab guru Kakuzu. "pokoknya kalian semua harus bersiin rumah saya!".

"siap guru!"

**Keesokan harinya...**

Aku, Zetsu, Nagato, Pain, dan Madara berjalan ke rumah guru Kakuzu. Kami hanya segini karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kami berbincang dijalan.

"aku yang bagian ngepel kamar guru Kakuzu sementara kau nyapu lantai bawah ya." Kata Pain berbicara kepadaku. Aku langsung protes.

"enak saja! Kau bagian gudang kalau aku bagian bersiin wc." Balasku.

"kalo aku bagian nyuci pakaian." Pinta Nagato.

"gak nanya!" jawab Pain dengan judesnya. Nagato cemberut.

Kami sampai dirumah guru Kakuzu. Tampak sampah disekitar halaman dimana-mana. Begitu juga yang didalam rumah. Kotor sekali. Aku rasa guru Kakuzu sengaja membuatnya begini.

"heh dah! Nih rumah apa kandang ayam! Kotor banget." Celoteh Madara.

"kayaknya sih kagak dibersih-bersihin rumahnya." Tambah Nagato.

"ato dia sengaja kotorin rumahnya agar kita lama membersihkannya." Kataku. Zetsu yang tadinya setelah masuk menghilang (?), datang membawa sapu uduk (?), sapu lidi, satu buah pel, dan sikat wc yang masih ada kuning-kuningnya (heh!).

"hush! Kalian ini ngobrol mulu! Nih alat-alat buat kalian." Kata Zetsu membagikan peralatan yang dibawanya. Aku dapat bagian nyapu, Pain ngepel, Nagato bersihin halaman, dan Madara bersihin wc.

"terus, kau tugasnya apaan?" tanya Nagato.

"nyuci bajulah." Jawab Zetsu.

"yaelah! Nyuci tinggal pake mesin cuci doang!" celotehku.

"gapapa! Enak dong!" balas Zetsu lalu pergi ke ruang mencuci. Kami semua langsung mengerjakan apa yang kami sepakati.

**Madara pov's**

"waktunya bersihin wc." Gumamku membuka pintu kamar mandi, saat aku buka...

-terlihat si kuning-kuning masih ngambang dikloset,

-bau pipis yang kagak disiram,

-kolam yang udah keruh, dan satu lagi,

-kok ada kancut ditempat sabun sih!

Ya ampun! Ini wc apa wc, pikirku. Dasar guru jorok!

Aku membersihkan klosetnya. Lalu menguras kolam. Memberikan pewangi lantai (atau biasa dipanggil sabun cair lantai). Dan menaruh kancut bekas ukuran triple XL (what the-) ditempatnya (?).

SRET

SRET

"akhirnya selesai juga." Kataku mengelap keringat dijidat. Sudah bersih deh!

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuju keluar dari pintu buat belakang buat menghirup nafas segar (?). hanya berselang lima menit, aku ingin buang air kecil dan terlihat Zetsu mencuci baju dikolam yang baru saja ku kuras (benar gak sih kata-katanya?).

"eh, Madara uchiha! Sori ye! Disana mesin cuci lagi rusak! Udah gitu keran airnya gak keluar."

"WHAT THE-"

**Nagato pov's**

Menyapu halaman bagiku sih gak sulit-sulit banget. Justru mudah. Aku mengeruk sampah-sampah pakai pengki . lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Setelah selesai, aku duduk diteras sambil main hp nekian (sengaja diplesetin) yang keypadnya udah keras kayak kerupuk udah ulet (?). sesekali aku menatap ke samping. Terdapat kandang anjing. Menurut Madara sih, anjingnya guru Kakuzu kalau ngeliat orang pake celana atau baju yang gambarnya tengkorak atau tulang bakal digigit. Dan kebetulan saya pake boxer gambarnya tengkorak. Anjing itu ngeliatinku. Kata-kata Madara benar juga. Aku pun meneguk ludah. Mana tuh anjing tidak dirantai. Siap-siap berdoa agar diberi kecepatan lari yang sama kayak Sena Kobayakawa. Dengan kharisma yang tinggi (?), serta badan udah merinding, aku berlari menjauhi rumah Kakuzu dengancepattanpangeliatkebelakang serta anjing itu masih ngejar gw.

Sesekali aku nengok ke belakang. Dia masih ngejar gw. Ya ampun! Gak haus napa?, batinku. Karena fokus sama jalanan. Kakiku menabrak (?) batu lalu terjatuh. Anjing itu lalu melompat kearahku dan menggigit kakiku.

"AAAAAKHHHHHH!"

**2 hari kemudian...**

**Sasori Pov's**

Aku, Pain, dan Deidara pergi ke rumah guru Kakuzu untuk kerja lagi. Kami hanya segini karena pada sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Setelah sampai, kami melihat keluarga besar guru Kakuzu ngumpul. Kata Madara sih, mata-mata Keluarga guru Kakuzu, bilang kalau keluarganya rata-rata bader sama jorok semua. Aku sih tidak percaya. Saat kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya, benar apa kata Madara, pada bader-bader dan jorok. Kami baru datang saja lantai sudah lengket dan bau pesing dimana-mana. Gak keluarganya maupun orangnya sama-sama jorok *dibanting Kakuzu*.

"Sasori, bagaimana nih?" tanya Deidara yang udah jijik melihat rumah guru Kakuzu.

"kalau kayak gini mah, gak usah datang."celoteh Pain.

"lakukan saja! Yang penting 'kan entar dapat hp." Jawabku. Deidara hanya mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

Aku mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan buat bersihin rumah guru Kakuzu. Dan kali ini, aku kedapatan membersihkan wc. Pain menyapu halaman, dan Deidara menyapu dan mengepel. Dan yang paling parah adalah Deidara.

**Deidara Pov's**

Aku menyapu lantai sambil cemberut plus kesal. Kenapa aku harus kebagian yang paling lama sih kerjanya?, batinku. Sasori sama Pain enak kerjanya. Udah gitu cepat. Huh!

Saat ku menyapu bagian teras, keponakan-keponakan guru Kakuzu mondar mandir dan terlihat pijakan kaki mereka yang penuh kotoran dan tanah.

"heh dah! Song-song banget!" kesalku. Aku kembali menyapu dan terlihat salah satu keponakan guru Kakuzu membuang sampah snack diteras. Lalu, dia kembali melempar sampah lagi, kali ini kulit petai (?) yang mendarat dimukaku.

"woi! Bisa gak sih buang ditempat sampah! Ini bukan tpa!" bentakku. Anak itu membalas perkataanku yang menjengkelkanku.

"kakak 'kan pembantu disini. Jadi pembantu tuh jangan cerewet!"

A #$%

"au ah!" celotehku kesal.

Selesai aku manyapu, lalu pergi mengisi air diember dan mengambil alat pel. Kali ini, aku mengepel ruang tamu. Baru aku mengepel 5 saf, keponakan balita guru Kakuzu pipis dilantai yang baru saja aku pel. Kali ini aku hanya bisa _sweetdrop_. Aku kembali mengepel. Lalu datanglah salah satu emak-emak *digampar* membawa keranjang yang biasa dibawa ibu-ibu yang tukang gosip *ditendang* ke pasar. Kemudian menginjak lantaiku yang baru ku pel.

"nih! Beliin sayuran dan masakin yang enak bi!" perintahnya.

S #$%^&

Apa! Saya dipanggil bibi! Dasar emak-emak tukang gosip *dikeroyokin ibu-ibu*.

"bu! Tapi saya sedang mengep-"

"gak ada tapi-tapian!" tegas ibu itu. "kau 'kan disini pembantu, nurut dong sama majikan! Dan satu lagi, panggil saya nyonya 'sesuatu'."

#$%^

Saya mah manggilnya bukan nyonya sesuatu, tapi manggilnya cabe-cabean *dilempar ke kali*.

Dengan perasaan remuk, lebih remuk dari Mitsunari yang cintanya ditolak sama Maisaroh sampai nangis darah *dihajar Mitsunari*, mengambil keranjang yang sudah bolong digigitin jerry si tikus got *digoreng Jerry* dan pergi kepasar dengan menaiki angkot APB (?).

Lalu, setelah setengah jam dipasar dan disangka oleh organisasi gosip pasar sebagai banci (?), pulang kerumah. Kemudian aku memberikannya kepada cabe-cabean *diceburin ke got* eh, maksudnya, Syahroni kedua *ditendang manager Syahrini hingga ke segitiga bermuda*.

"ini belanjaannya, nyonya cabe-cabean-UPS!"kataku lalu menutup mulut karena keceplosan. Ibu itu langsung menggulung lengan bajunya, posisi tangan yang sudah siap seperti Sumo *digiles pake alu (?)* dengan posisi tinjunya, aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"APA KATAMU! DASAR TERONG-TERONGAN!" . lalu ia meninjuku hingga aku terpental ke atas sampai atap rumah bolong (?) dan mendarat di mobil pengangkut sampah keliling (Takeda juga! *ditonjok Takeda*).

**6 hari kemudian...**

**Itachi pov's**

Aku, Deidara, Kisame, Pain, dan zetsu sudah berada didalam rumah guru Kakuzu. Hari ini aalah hari pertama kerja dirumah guru Kakuzu dan hari ini juga tidak ada Sasori karena sakit setelah meminum air teko didapur Kakuzu yang tidak diganti selama setahun (?).

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih. Aku kedapatan mencuci baju, Deidara seperti biasa, mengepel dan menyapu, Kisame membersihkan loteng, Pain bersihin halaman dan mengelap kaca, dan Zetsu memasak makanan buat kita-kita.

"kalian bersihin yang benar ya!" perintah Zetsu.

"iya-iya deh! Yang mentang-mentang masak!" celoteh Pain.

"masakin yang enak lho! Awas kalo kagak!" ancamku. Zetsu langsung merinding ketakutan.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat cuci yang berada didekat kamar mandi. Ku lihat baju milik saudara-saudara guru Kakuzu terdampar (?) disegala tempat. Kancutlah, boxerlah, bajulah, sampai pempes ukuran triple XL (what the-) yang kuning-kuningnya udah kering *heh!*.

Aku pungutin satu persatu baju dan memasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci. Sementara pempesnya kubuang ke halaman dan mengenai Pain.

"woi! Kalo buang sampah ditempatnya dong!" kesal Pain.

"sori." Balasku dan menutup pintu belakang.

Lalu aku memencet tombol pengisian air mesin cuci otomatis. Yang janggalnya disini. Kok airnya tidak mau keluar? Aku pencet lagi tombol itu. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Ku pencet lagi sampai ps 3 turun harga dari 4 juta jadi 1 juta (?), masih tidak nyala juga.

aku mengecek colokannya. Sudah dicolokin. Lalu apa!

Ketiak mencari gergaji buat belah mesin cuci (?), eh, enggak deh. Maksudnya, lagi mencari permasalahan mesin cuci ini, aku melihat kertas yang menempel ditembok. Sudah gitu pake kertas karton pula. Aku baca tulisan itu.

"maaf! Mesin cuci sedang error, silahkan mencuci dengan cara manual. Terima kasih."

! #$$%$#! #$

Bagus banget Itachi! Bagus banget! Kertas segede gitu gak liat! Dasar mata ubanan (?).

Aku ambil kertas itu dan merobeknya. Benar-benar dah guru Kakuzu!

Aku mengambil lagi bajunya dan menaruhnya dibak karet yang udah digigitin tom (?). kemudian memutar keran. Hasilnya...

AIRNYA KAGAK NYALA!

Karena sudah dikesel sama dua alat itu, aku nekat membawa baju kotor itu beserta deterjen, papan gilesan kayu, dan sikat buat mencuci baju dikamar mandi.

SRAT

SRET

SRAT

SRET

Sedang asiknya mencuci baju dikolam, sedang menyanyikan lagu bara-bere sambil ngangkat-angkat boxer warna pink (?), boxer itu terlempar dan masuk kedalam kloset duduk. Tidak!

Ketika baru bangun, lalu jalan beberapa langkah, aku terpeleset karena menginjak sabun colek yang sudah kadarluwasa (?).

BRUK

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Sasori pov's**

"mana sih guru Kakuzu! Kok belum datang juga." Kata Pain yang sudah mulai kagak sabar.

"aku juga nih! Aku ingin melihat hape yang akan membuat kita menjadi satu-satunya geng yang punya hape Apple." Tambah Zetsu.

"sabarlah! Mungkin sebentar lagi!" balasku. Mobil taksi berwarna kuning sampai didepan rumah guru Kakuzu.

"guru!" teriak kami semua yang terdiri dari semua anggota gank Akatsuki. Lalu, guru Kakuzu keluar dari taksi lalu membuka bagasi mobil. Dan terlihat, banyak sekali kantong plastik. Mungkin itu hp Apple, pikirku.

"ini adalah hadiah kalian karena sudah membersihkan rumah kalian walaupun kerepotan karena keluarga besar saya kemari." Katanya. Kemudian, kami diberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang didalamnya ada hp.

"tapi, kalian harus membukanya diujung jalan sana dekat jalan raya." Pinta guru Kakuzu. Kami semua mengangguk. Kami pamit dan pergi dengan perasaan hati berbunga-bunga kamboja dan bau bunga bangke *Author dikeroyok Akatsuki*.

Kami sudah sampai ditempat yang diminta guru Kakuzu. Aku sudah tidak sabar nih membuka plastik ini. Perasaanku mulai deg-degkan.

"akhirnya dapat juga!" teriak Zetsu loncat-loncat hingga tanah jebol (?). Deidara menutup mulut Zetsu.

"hush! Diam!" perintah Deidara. "nanti kita bisa dilihatin masyarakat sekitar!" lanjutnya. Zetsu melepaskan tangan Deidara dan bernafas terengah-engah.

"yaudah! Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita buka!" ajakku. Lalu kami membuka plastik itu dan terlihat...

-Deidara, aku,Pain, Kisame: 4 buah hape android croos.

-Zetsu, Itachi, Madara, Nagato: 5 buah hape jadul nokia.

Perasaan kami mulai kecewa, selama ini hadiah yang kami sudah tunggu-tunggu ini bukan hape Apple, melainkan hape cina? Dasar guru Sialan!

"WHAT THE-"

**END**

**Lily: selesai juga syutingnya *minum botol Aqua milik Author*.**

**Author: heh! Ngambil sembarangan saja! *ngerebut botol Aqua yang udah kebuka*.**

**Sasori:*datang-datang ngosh-ngoshan* mbak Author..hosh... mana bayarannya?**

**Author:*pura-pura gak tau* loh, kok sama aye? Sama si Lily tuh.**

**Lily:enak saja! Kau yang bilang kepada Akatsuki kalo kau mau bayar bayarannya!**

**Author:*ngeles*mana ada mana ada! Ente kan yang menyutradarai film ini, yah.. ente dong yang bayar.**

**Lily:*mulai kesel* songong banget lu! *megang pedang Kisame*.**

**Author:*kabur ke Matsunaga (?)*.**

**a/n: hehehe...selesai juga *ditimpuk Itachi*. Inginnya sih publishinnya 2 minggu yang lalu. lalu, tau-taunya udah mo Try Out (oh no!) dan mendapat nilai lumayan *bakar yang buat soal!*.**

**uwah, gak terasa ya udah gak update lama, dan aku rasa mulai besok aku harus OFF dulu sampai bulan mei, karena ujian-ujian dan Try Out sudah mengejar ku #plak. Entah kapan mau publishin lagi. Yang pasti bukan bulan maret (lagi sibuk-sibuknya). **

**Btw, sudah sampai sini dulu, karena saya sudah didemo oleh anggota-anggota Akatsuki (?).**

**See you around, bye *ditimpuk*.**

**So, preview ye *puppy-eyes no jutsu* #ditendang.**


End file.
